Knight In Shining Armor
by UltraCronos
Summary: Even tough she loved fairy tales, Vera never thought that she would find her own knight in shining armor. Apollo/Vera


**Knight In Shining Armor**

**By: UltraCronos**

**This is the first attempt at writing a romantic fanfic for one of my favorite pairings, Apollo/Vera, a pairing that has too few fanfics. Since this is my first time writing anything romantic, I'm not sure how good this will be, but I tried really hard on this one. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ace Attorney, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, I would make what I write canon.**

* * *

><p>Vera Misham love fairy tales.<p>

Ever since Vera was almost kidnapped, she wanted nothing to do with the outside world. To her, it was a horrible place full of bad people who were out to get her, and she was too scared to leave her house. It only got worse when her own mother left her, and made Vera's little world even smaller.

After that, Vera took solace in the fairy tales her father would read her. They were beautiful stories about princesses who would be in danger because of some horrible monster until a dashing hero would arrive and save, and the two would live happily ever after.

Vera loved those fairy tales, and would often spend her nights drawing pictures of them. She loved the idea of knights and princes coming to save the young princess in need from the horrible monster, and often asked her father if she would find her knight and protect from the outside world. Her father, having very little experience in love, would simply blush and instead change the subject by asking Vera to paint something for him. Vera would comply, and then would draw her fairy tales next to her lucky charm, a bottle of nail polish given to her by a client of her father's.

And that was how it went for many years.

Seven years passed, and Vera lost the life of her father to a man named Kristoph, a charming person she had met only once, and ended up getting poisoned and almost dying. But Vera survived, and awoke with a change. She finally realize it was wrong for her to live in her fantasy world with her so called lucky charm by her side, and transformed from a nervous and shy girl into a happy and confidant woman who was determined to experience the outside world.

But she didn't wake up without anyone to help her get used to living in the outside world. She had made so many new friends now.

There was Phoenix Wright, the man whose life she had almost destroyed. She had finally apologized to him for the forged evidence, but to her shock, he had already forgiven her and was currently working at retaking the bar exam.

His daughter Trucy was one of Vera's closet friends. The two of them had developed a close bond after the trial. Vera loved it when Trucy would show her magic tricks, as Vera always loved anything mysterious. Trucy tried her best to expose Vera to the outside world more, encouraging her to be more active, and getting her to meet new people, something that Vera would always be thankful for.

And finally, there was Apollo. Apollo, who was the closet friend she had. Vera would always be thankful for Apollo saving her in court, but he kept saying he couldn't have done it without everyone helping him. After the trial, Apollo and Vera spent, as much time together as possible, and Apollo would often visit Vera at her art studio. Everything was becoming perfect in Vera's world.

Except there were times when Vera felt that something was different between the two of them. There were times when Apollo would look at Vera, and when Vera would look back at him, he would turn away blushing. And there were the times when Vera would wish that Apollo would stay even longer, and then she would leave the safety of her home just to spend time with him. Vera was always happier with Apollo then with Trucy, and she had no idea why.

Vera once asked Trucy about why she felt that way about Apollo, but she just giggled in joy, saying that she was so happy for her, and when she asked Phoenix, who she was already becoming close to, simply smiled and wished good luck for the both of them.

So they continued spending time with each other, their feelings slowly growing with time.

One day, Apollo was hanging around at Vera's art studio, and was helping Vera cleaning up the house.

"Hey Vera, is this yours?" Apollo was holding up one of Vera's old childhood book.

"Oh…" Vera said, "That's… That's one of my old fairy tales books that my father use to read to me…" She finished in a sad tone.

"Oh…." Apollo was embarrassed that he brought it up, since he knew that Vera was still upset over her father's death.

"No… It's okay," Vera didn't like it when she saw Apollo get downcast, "I have nothing but happy memories from those times of when my dad would read them to me. I would often draw pictures from those stories."

"Really? Do you… Do you think you could draw a picture from it for me?" Apollo said blushing. He always loved when Vera would draw, because he always thought she looked her pretties when she was determined during when drawing.

"Sure," Vera said happily. She sat down on a chair and began to draw as Apollo looked over to see what she was drawing.

"Hey, that old wizard looks kind of like Mr. Wright," Apollo noticed.

"Well, he does kind of act like an old wizard, don't you think? He sometimes acts mysterious and wise." Apollo chuckled in agreement.

"How about you draw the rest of us as fairy tale characters?" He asked.

Vera nodded in agreement, and began drawing some of the people she knew as fairy tale characters. Vera started drawing characters she knew as fairy tale characters. She drew Trucy as a magician, Phoenix as an old wise mage, Klavier as a prince (Which Apollo got jealous about)..

When she drew herself as a princess, she got embarrassed that Apollo was seeing her draw her childhood fantasy. "I know its silly to draw me as a princess," Vera said.

"I don't think that's silly at all!" Apollo said. 'I mean, I think you would look beautiful as a princess, Vera!"

At that statement, Vera and Apollo both got wide-eyed and looked at each other, blushing madly.

"Wait, that's not what I meant to say!" Apollo said, nervous. "I meant you looked really pretty, I mean hot, I mean-Gahhhhh!" Apollo said, giving up on explain himself. That's when he noticed what else Vera drew, and stared at it.

Vera looked down and blushed even harder then before. On the sketch was a knight holding Vera the princess, with the knight looking like Apollo.

"Um, well," Vera said, starting to stutter.

"What the heck, Vera?"Apollo seemed shocked.

"Well… I think the knight would fit you really well, Apollo," Vera said blushing. I mean, you did save me."

"N-no," Apollo said. "That was Mr. Wright who saved you."

"No, Apollo," Vera said. "You did. Mr. Wright helped you, but it was you in the end who save me. You fought so hard for my future, like a knight would to ensure his princess will have one. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I…" Vera got up from her chair and got in front of Apollo, both their faces redder then Apollo's vest. "I…I really like you."

As last, there was silence. Then…

"I-I like you too Vera," Apollo said. And just liked that he, he kissed her on the lips.

Vera was stunned, as she had never been kissed before, but when Apollo pulled away, he pulled him back in for another kiss.

Vera had found her knight in shining armor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm finished. Personally, I find this story to be okay, but I want to know what everyone else thinks of it. Was I good or was I bad at a romance fic? Depending on what answer I get, I may continue to make more Apollo/Vera fics.**

**Anyway, that enough writing for now. I'm going to get back to writing Manfred von Karma: Ace Attorney now. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done within the next few weeks, but it depends on how my personal life goes.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
